


Live Fast, Kill Plenty (but try not to leave too many corpses behind)

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: spn_reversebang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of an AU take on season 4 with Sam being slightly more evil, but even more loyal to Dean. Basically, this fic is them just having some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Fast, Kill Plenty (but try not to leave too many corpses behind)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and based on [](http://eleke.livejournal.com/profile)[**eleke**](http://eleke.livejournal.com/)’s art prompt located [HERE](http://eleke.dreamwidth.org/3637.html). Thanks for the inspiration. I had so much fun writing this! Thanks to [](http://cas166644.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cas166644.livejournal.com/)**cas166644** for spell-checking.

Dean grew fidgety in his corner booth. Sam had left ten minutes ago. Even if he was taking a dump in there, it shouldn't take him this long. And where the hell was Mindy with his pie? He frowned and slid out of his seat to check the restrooms. No Sam.

He was starting to grew suspicious and opened the backdoor that usually lead to the dumpsters behind the diner. Yup, he was right. Same as every other diner. Shabby, secluded back alley littered with trash. And Mindy, their waitress, was lying on the ground, throat slit.

“God dammit.” Dean cursed, glancing at his brother. “God dammit, Sammy.”

Sam was lounging against the wall, taking a drag from his cigarette. The bloody knife was carelessly placed on top of the trash can next to him. When he noticed Dean, he smirked and shrugged, unrepentant.

“She was gonna get me my pie.” Dean looked down at Mindy’s mangled body wistfully. So much for that.

“I’ll get you some.” Sam offered, voice filled with all the apology he could muster.

“You better, bitch.” Dean snatched the cigarette from his fingers and drew a long drag himself, blowing the smoke out into Sam’s face. “Least you could have waited for me.”

Sam growled, eyes darkening.

“What?” Dean prodded.

“Didn’t want you touching her. She flirted with you.” Sam glared at him, as if this whole thing was Dean’s fault.

“That why you killed her?” Dean asked incredulously. “Jealousy?”

“You’re mine.” Sam stated.

“And you felt the need to prove that by killing Mindy?” Dean took another drag then threw the stub down, grinding it into the ground. No point in cleaning up the evidence. They were well-known by now. One more murder wouldn’t raise the count significantly.

Sam’s nostrils flared. “You knew her name?” As if that confirmed his theory. He scowled and shook out a fresh smoke from his pack, lighting it with a match. Dean would never understand his fascination with those.

“Jesus, Sam.” Dean rubbed his hand over his face. He kind of liked this town. He would've preferred to stay a few days.

“And she was a bad person,” Sam quickly jumped in. “Cheated on her last boyfriend, cheated the elderly customers and had them pay the check twice, insisting they never paid the first time around. And she…”

“Kicked dogs too?” Dean suggested, eyebrows raised. Much as Sam insisted on his human kills all having been bad people, he wasn’t so sure if he was telling him the truth. Sam never read his mind. Why would he be able to only read those of random, supposedly bad, strangers? And he’d already admitted to his jealousy.

“You don’t believe me,” Sam stated, looking hurt.

Dean sighed. “All I'm saying is next time wait for me. Or at least wait till after pie.” He snatched Sam’s cigarette once again.

“Hey, get your own,” Sam protested.

“Stop being such a possessive bitch,” Dean retorted, grabbing Sam’s jaw and taking a long drag. He forced Sam to open his lips and exhaled directly into his brother’s mouth, following it up with a feral kiss.

Sam moaned into the kiss and grabbed Dean’s shoulder, spinning him around and pushing him up against the wall. Dean growled and spun him right back, crowding Sam as much as it was possible for him. “You’re wearing it?” Sam whined against his lips.

“My turn,” Dean answered with a smirk. “You already had your fun.” His head jerked towards Mindy.

Dean was wearing a hex bag around his neck. He didn’t really understand how or why it worked, but together with the amulet Sammy had given him as a child, it was protecting him against Sam’s powers. Not like he needed it and he wasn’t always wearing it as a sign of trust, but it was nice to have the upper hand occasionally. Even nicer to have Sam whine about it. He had to be shown his place once in a while. Sam was already behaving as if the whole world was his to play with.

True as that might be, Dean was not. Not that he wasn’t willing to play and he’d do anything for Sam. Anything. But he would not be pushed around and twisted like a rag doll. Sam wouldn’t want him that way either, or he wouldn’t have allowed Ruby to make the hex bag in the first place.

Ruby had been nifty to have around for things like that. Too bad she had her own agenda and had to be taken out of the equation. They had a new ally now, though, and he was a lot more fun than Ruby had ever been.

But right now, it was just Sam and Dean, and Dean was still pissed about not getting any pie. “You owe me,” he stated and let go, leaning on the wall next to Sam. Then he slowly opened his zipper, got his cock out and took a long drag from the cigarette, waiting.

Sam looked at him. “I’m so gonna wipe that smug smile off your face.” He snatched the smoke and stole a kiss, which was really more of a quick bite at Dean’s lips, then he sunk to his knees.

Dean had a brief, very brief, moment of panic when he saw the cigarette come dangerously close to where he very much didn’t want it, but Sam smirked up at him and flicked it out of the way. And from his smile, the fucker knew Dean’s heart had just skipped a beat. In retaliation, Dean took a hold of Sam’s shaggy hair and gave a harsh tug.

Not wasting any time, Sam swallowed him whole and Dean cursed. Sam had become way too good at this. He could make him fall apart within minutes or he could drag it out for hours, but only if Dean was restrained. He’d never let him, otherwise. But Sammy liked to tease and he pulled off again, just placing tiny licks all over Dean’s cock.

“Not here, not now,” Dean complained and tugged on Sam’s hair again.

“What? You gonna make me?” Sam looked up at him, lips twitching in a clear challenge.

“Damn right I am.” Dean raised his eyebrow and tried to guide Sam’s head back to his dick, but Sam refused to open his mouth until Dean pinched his nose shut. As soon as Sam opened to breathe, Dean shoved back in. “You bite, you’ll regret it, bitch,” he warned, though he knew Sam would never do that.

Still pinching Sam’s nose shut, Dean let him choke for a few seconds, just until his eyes started to water and then he finally let go. Sam didn’t struggle after that, he just let Dean manhandle him, holding his head steady while he fucked in and out of his brother’s mouth.

Sam helped him along with encouraging moans and when Dean was close to coming, Sam scraped his teeth over Dean’s sensitive flesh. A sure way to get him to blow. “Fuck!” Dean cursed and spurted down Sam’s throat. “You better swallow it all, whore, or I’m gonna take it out on your ass later.”

Sam looked up at him and opened his mouth, deliberately letting come dribble down his chin. “What?” he asked innocently and Dean shook his head with a chuckle. He should have known Sam was in one of those moods the second he saw Mindy.

“You’ll see,” Dean promised, using his still steady grip on Sam’s hair to pull him back upright. He licked his come off of Sam’s cheek and then kissed him, sharing the taste. Sam was rutting against his leg, trying to find some friction and relief for himself, but Dean pushed him away. “Yeah, no way.” He picked up the bloody knife and wiped it on the bottom of his shirt. “You don’t deserve it yet.”

Sam whined, but his eyes sparkled. “Can we go back to the motel?”

“To pack, yes.” Dean shook his head. “And maybe I’ll give you a quick teaser as to what’s to come. But _you_ don’t get to until we’re at least five towns over.”

“You suck,” Sam complained, but he didn’t put up a fight. Dean knew he understood that they had to leave.

“Five towns over I just might,” Dean winked and Sam smiled, shaking a cigarette out of his pack and lighting it. It was his last one and he threw the empty box down on the ground. It landed in a puddle of Mindy’s blood. Swell. Dean fully intended on stealing that smoke the second Sam had taken his first real puff. Smoking was bad for you, anyways.

 

**

 

Two weeks and one state away, they had a demon tied to a chair sitting on a devil’s trap.

“I won’t tell you anything!” he wheezed, already pretty worn out.

Sam licked his blood off the knife and went in for another slice, this one across the demon’s chest, right above the left nipple. He hissed and Sam smiled, his eyes just as black as the demon’s. “I’d say to just get this over with and make it easier on you, but where would be the fun in that?” Sam’s grin was wicked.

Dean got up from the chair he was straddling and walked over, cigarette dangling from his fingers. Watching his brother like this… he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on just as much as it worried him. The smell of blood and sweat hung heavy in the air and Dean took a deep breath.

“He’s right, you know?” Dean stubbed his cigarette out on the demon’s hand. “This _is_ fun for us. And we know how to drag it out for days. Is that what you want?” He leaned in close and watched the demon’s eyes as he reached for his index finger, bending it upwards until he could hear the bone break.

“You’re hurting the vessel with this. He’s a teacher. Grad school. He has… he has a wife. Two kids,” the demon rattled off and Dean doubted he was telling the truth.

“As if he wasn’t already dead.” Sam replied in a flat voice. “You, however, are not.” He cut his cheek this time, then leaned in to lick the blood off his face greedily. “I can taste your fear. It’s yummy.”

Dean’s glance flicked to his brother’s, then quickly back to the demon. “You know I studied under Alastair, right?” He reached for a tray next to him, rolling it closer. So far, he hadn't needed to use his special toys. He much preferred not to. It still brought back too many memories. But he would if it came down to it. Though judging by the way the demon flinched, he wouldn’t have to.

“The forty-first seal. That’s why I was killing all the boys. I was trying to break it,” the demon gave up.

Sam frowned, looking a little disappointed. “Wait. You’re still working on this shit? What else does it take for you morons to realize it’s never gonna happen. We won’t bring forth the apocalypse.”

“But look at you!” The demon’s voice suddenly took on reverence. “Sam Winchester. You’re the perfect vessel. Think of all that you can accomplish if you just say yes and accept our saviour.”

“You think I’d enjoy letting someone else control my body? Are you crazy?” Sam shook his head. “Wait. Stupid question. Yes, you are.” He sat down on the ground, looking at the trapped demon, Dean joining him.

“What are we gonna do with him?” Dean asked. “Think he can deliver a message?”

Sam snorted. “No. But I’m gonna send him back down anyways. They’re gonna love it that he failed his mission and blabbed about it.”

“No! No! I beg you!” The demon rattled in his bonds. “Kill me. Have mercy!”

“Oh? Like you did, when you took my brother away from me?” Sam was up on his feet in a flash, touching the demon’s head. “Send them my regards and tell them to fuck off and leave me alone or I’ll start a war. My own. And you won’t like it when that happens.” He closed his eyes and concentrated, and Dean watched, fascinated, as the demon screamed and black smoke poured out of the body, going up in flames and vanishing into the ground.

The meat suit collapsed, dead in his bonds. Poor sap had probably been gone for days. Dean sighed. “We won’t ever be done with this, will we?”

Sam flopped back down and Dean could feel his body trembling from the strain. He wrapped his arms around him. “Sooner or later they’ll realize we play by our own rules.” Sam burrowed his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. “And I’ll be dead before I let a filthy angel ride your ass.”

“Right. That privilege is reserved for clean angels.” Dean couldn’t help his smirk.

“You know what I mean,” Sam growled and Dean chuckled.

Right on cue, Castiel was suddenly standing in the middle of the room. “Oh. I am too late.”

Dean buried his fingers in Sam’s hair and petted him gently. “To the kill, yes. To the party, no.”

“He was going to break…” Castiel started.

“The forty-first seal. Yeah, we know,” Dean interrupted him.

Castiel cocked his head. “Do you require further assistance?”

“Why, you need to be somewhere?” Dean shot back, not one to make it easy on the angel. If he wanted to stay, he should do it of his own account.

“No,” Castiel looked at him. “Not if you still…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Sam disentangled himself from Dean and stood up. “Stay.”

It sounded so much like a command that Castiel nodded demurely and Dean could tell he was relieved. It pained him to be cut off from heaven. Sometimes he didn’t know what to do on his own. He was used to following orders, so he was almost grateful to follow theirs now.

Dean would have preferred him to be around of his own free will, but then again, Castiel was still a powerful angel. If he wanted to be anywhere else, he would be. He blinked and they found themselves in their cheap motel room. So much for that.

Clutching his stomach, Dean complained. “Dammit, Cas. I told you not to do that.” Now they would have to walk back to get to the Impala. Also, it just made him nauseous.

“My apologies,” Castiel shrugged while Dean glared at him.

“You’re a naughty angel, aren’t you? Can’t wait to get fucked.” Sam wrapped Cas’ tie around his hand and used it to pull him close. Castiel tried to kiss him, but Sam didn’t let him. “Tell me.”

“Yes, please,” Castiel replied. This was still really hard for him, but in a way, that just spurred Sam on even more. The thought of corrupting an angel? Who wouldn’t get turned on by that?

“Yes please, what?” Sam mocked him, rubbing his thumb over Castiel’s lip. Dean moved up behind him, wrapping his arms around the angel’s waist.

“Anything you say, Sam.” Castiel tried. “Anything you want.”

“I want you to be more demanding,” Sam sighed. “But obedient will do for now.” He pulled in tighter, the tie cutting into Castiel’s skin, and finally opened his lips to share a hungry kiss with the angel. Dean mouthed along Castiel’s throat as he helped him out of his trench coat.

It wasn’t long before their clothes were in a rumpled heap on the floor and they were on top of their king sized bed, Castiel’s tie used to bind his hands behind his back. Dean, who was sitting behind him, tugged on his hands until they were level with his cock and he could thrust into his bound hands.

His own hand wandered to Castiel’s throat, caressing him and holding him still while in front of him, Sam got his favourite knife ready to nick Castiel’s skin. Cas moaned when Sam started sucking, the cut just a shallow one for all Dean could tell.

“God,” Sam pulled away, moaning. “This. So much better than demon blood. I can feel you humming through my veins.” He blinked, focusing on Dean. “You really should try it, Dean. Cas would let you, wouldn’t you, Cas?”

Castiel turned his head, his hands gripping tighter. “Yes, Dean. I would share the bond with you.”

Dean found it hard to think, but he clenched his teeth, shaking his head. “No,” he refused. This was a path he wouldn’t take with his brother and they all damn well knew it. Yet they kept tempting him, the bastards. He pushed Cas’ face away but his brother was pulling him in at the same time, forcing his tongue between his lips. Dean could taste the copper, and it was like a rush of adrenaline. He wanted more.

Pushing Castiel’s hands away from his cock, he spread his cheeks and thrust into him instead. He’d loosened him up before, but even if he hadn't, Cas healed instantly. And right now, Dean just really needed to let out some energy.

He also really wanted Cas to bleed. Sam had made another cut and was still occupied with Castiel’s chest. Dean’s nostrils flared and he licked Castiel’s throat instead. “What have you done to me?”

Castiel writhed between them, trying to lean into Dean’s thrusts and hold still for Sam. He rubbed his head against Dean’s. “I’m sorry, Dean. The bond will bring us closer. It’ll help when…”

“Shut up!” Dean didn’t want to know. He gripped Castiel’s hair and pulled him back, baring his throat. Then he fastened his lips to the sensitive skin and bit down hard. Sam was pressing the knife in his hand and Dean used it for a cut right above where he’d been worrying Cas’ skin. His tongue trailed the emerging trickle of blood before his lips closed around the nick, sucking hard. The sweet blood flooded his mouth, invaded his cells, rushed through his skin and caused him to feel elated and strong. Starburst exploded in front of his eyes and he suddenly panicked. It was too much, way too much.

But before he could lose himself, Sam was there, pulling him off and cupping his cheek, kissing him, keeping him grounded. He interlaced their hands and Sam gripped tight, not letting go. And for a second there, they were all joined together, all three of them one celestial being. Nothing could destroy them and everything was possible.

A bright white light flashed and then it was over. Castiel slumped against him bonelessly and Sam was looking at him, eyes clear and bright, shining like the sun. He’d be the picture of innocence, if it wasn’t for the blood smeared all around his lips and drying on his chin. Dean smiled. He had no idea what just happened, but it felt good. It felt right.

“You understand it now?” Sam asked, hopeful.

“Yeah. Yeah, Sammy, I do,” Dean lied. Yes, he could see how powerful it was. But he didn’t want to know how it felt to have demon blood pouring through your system. He didn’t even want a repeat of just now. It was unnatural. It couldn’t happen again.

Sam watched him, his lips twitching. He was wondering if Dean was telling the truth, he could tell. But then Sam blinked, and it was over. “So what are we gonna do with our angel now?” He asked, switching the topic.

Dean smirked and shifted, his erection stirring within Castiel. It seemed to bring him out of his trance, because Cas moaned. “I have a few ideas.”

“Me, too.” Sam mirrored his smirk and moved back on the bed, placing his legs on either side of Dean’s body. Then he urged Castiel to follow him. Cas’ hands were still tied up, so he landed facedown in Sam’s lap. “You still gonna do anything I say, Cas?”

“Yes, Sam.” Castiel’s voice was rough, even deeper than usual and he struggled to sit back up. Dean stroked his back and then clasped his hands with Castiel’s, feeling oddly protective of him right now.

“Then stay down and open wide.” Sam prodded at Castiel’s lips until he obediently opened, sucking on Sam’s fingers. “Fuck,” Sam watched him through half lidded eyes. “Your lips. They almost rival Dean’s. Did you choose your vessel specifically? Did you choose it to please us?”

Castiel tried to answer, but Sam didn’t really let him. Dean was pretty sure of the confused, negative response and lecture on genetics Sam would have gotten in response. “Just shut up and get on with it already,” Dean complained. “You know he can’t respond to that.”

“That’s why I’m not letting him talk,” Sam retorted, pushing a fourth finger between Castiel’s lips. “Good boy,” he praised him, petting his hair.

Dean ground his teeth. He knew Sam was just trying to push him right now, see if that’d get a reaction out of him. But Castiel could never turn into a second Mindy. “Yeah, good boy,” Dean agreed instead, burying his fingers in Cas’ hair right next to Sam’s. “Taking it from your masters like this. Letting us do whatever we want.”

Sam’s face lit up and he smiled in surprise. “Come on, Dean. Ride him. He wants you to, don’t you, Cas?”

Castiel made an indistinguishable noise and squeezed Dean’s fingers. Dean didn’t need to be asked twice. He thrust his hips forward, holding Castiel still by his hair and his bound hands, fucking him with long, hard strokes. “Yes, take it.”

“Okay, now I’m feeling a little left out,” Sam complained. “You wanna help rectify that?” He pulled his fingers back and Castiel immediately sought out his cock, closing his lips around the shaft and sinking deep. “Yeah, that’s better.” Sam held him still and thrust up, fucking Castiel’s mouth.

Head thrown back, eyes closed in bliss and biting his lip, Sam almost looked like the Sammy Dean once knew and he smiled in response. “Fuck yes,” he let go of Castiel to reach out and tug Sam close to him until they were kissing. Castiel let out a moan between them, angles shifting, both of them sliding just a little deeper. But for once Dean didn’t care. And Castiel could take it.

“I love you, Dean,” Sam whispered hotly against his cheek.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean fused their lips back together, rearing up on his knees so he could speed up his thrusts. Castiel expertly clenched around him – a trick Dean himself had shown him – and Dean had to pull back for air. “Oh, son of a … bitch!” he panted, not able to hold back any longer and then he came deep in the angel’s ass.

Sam moaned and Dean could lean back just in time to see Sam pull out and shoot all over Cas’ face. Dean’s dick gave a valiant jump. Dirtying the angel up was one of the kinks he shared with Sam. He slipped out and watched his come ooze slowly out of Castiel’s ass while Sam played with the sticky liquid on his face. Their eyes met and they shared a grin.

“How about you, Cas?” Dean asked, fingers going to unfasten his tie. “You gonna come for us now?”

“No, wait!” Sam stopped him. “I want him to fuck you, first. Want to watch you ride him, Dean.”

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean sighed. Not like it wasn’t enticing, but…

“What? You gonna tell me you’re getting too old for this?” Sam raised his eyebrow. “Are we getting tired, gramps?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Fuck you.” If he was honest, he was still riding the weird high from before. It left him feeling stronger, if also strung out.

“No, fuck him.” Sam was feeding Castiel some of his come. The angel didn’t participate, like usual. He just went where they told him to go. He’d probably even be fine with not coming himself. An injustice Dean could not take on Cas’ behalf.

He reached for the lube. “You gonna prep me, Sammy?”

“No, let him do it.” Sam commanded, “He has such a talented tongue.” He leaned in to help Cas lie down flat on his back. Dean moved out of the way, propping Castiel’s head up with pillows before kneeling down over him.

Dean looked at him once, to make sure Cas was still on board. Cas nodded imperceptibly and Dean positioned himself close to his face. “What are you gonna do?” He asked his brother.

“I’ll find something to amuse myself, don’t worry.” Sam smirked. “Cas, you know you don’t get to come until I tell you to, right?”

“Yes, Sam.” Castiel sounded so much like a good soldier that Dean just had to snort.

“You know you can tell him no, right?” Dean looked down at him.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel looked confused, but, still unable to push himself up, he strained his neck to get close to Dean.

“Sometimes, you just kill me, Cas.” Dean put his hands onto his chest and spread his knees, lowing himself so Castiel had access to his ass. While Castiel was rimming him, Sam had moved down on the bed and leaned forward for a few feathery licks all around Castiel’s aching shaft. Dean almost winced in sympathy. He’d been where Cas was before. But Sam was right, Castiel’s tongue was wicked. And it didn’t take long before he was hardening again and squirming against the angel.

Sam moved things up a notch, sucking Cas down and coming back up, scraping his teeth against Castiel’s sensitive flesh. His moans reverberated into Dean and Dean’s hips stuttered.

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned, losing his grip on Castiel’s chest. He realized it was blood and sweat he was slipping on and had to close his eyes to take a deep breath.

Sam’s hands were on his face, cupping his cheeks and soothing him with his thumbs. “You ready, Dean?”

“Uhuh,” he mumbled, shuddering when he moved away from Cas’ tongue. Sam helped him turn around and he even steadied Castiel’s cock for him, though Dean was sure that was mostly because he liked to watch Dean getting fucked.

Dean’s eyes closed and he let out a sharp hiss. They hadn’t used any real lube. It was good though. He welcomed the burn. When he had adjusted enough, he slowly rotated his hips, taking Cas deep and slow. He opened his eyes and looked into Castiel’s deep blue orbs.

Cas’ lips were opened and he looked just as dazed as Dean felt. His face was still stained with Sam’s come and his chest was a bloody mess, though his wounds had closed back up. He looked anything but innocent right now. “You think God would approve of this?” Dean couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes,” Castiel replied.

“Okay…” Dean’s breath hitched when Cas started thrusting along with him. “This one you don’t elaborate on?”

“He works in mysterious ways,” Castiel tried to smirk at him and Dean just had to laugh. He leaned forward, seeking Castiel’s lips out for a soft kiss.

“I don’t get you, Cas,” Dean admitted, nuzzling his cheek.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Castiel leaned into the touch, but Dean pulled back.

“Now I have you both insulting me. Swell.” He thrust down especially hard to make his point, but the only one whimpering was himself.

“God, he’s rubbing off on you,” Sam remarked from next to the bed. “You both just suck at dirty talk, you know that?”

“What?” Dean turned to look at his brother. “Want me to describe how much I love his long cock up my ass, how the only thing that could possibly make this any better would be if you’d joined him?”

Sam stood stock still, almost dropping the knife he was holding again. “Fuck, Dean. Don’t do that to me.” Sam leaned over for a hungry kiss. “Next time.”

“Why not now?” Dean reached for Sammy’s hand, but Sam clutched the knife tighter.

“I just…” he wheedled, looking away. “Need to take the edge off again.” And when he blinked, Dean could just see the black orbs emerging again.

“Dean,” Castiel called his attention. “It’s okay. Just ride me. Make me come.” He was trying so hard to make it sound sexy, that he failed miserably.

But it was still enough to get Dean moving again. He leaned back, putting his hands down next to him on the sheets and began riding Castiel in earnest whilst watching Sam kneel down and opening a cut on Castiel’s upper arm, feeding again.

“Dean.” Cas urged him to look at him and Dean did, focusing solely on making Cas feel good, for once.

Dean reached out, jacking himself. “Whenever you’re ready Cas, you can let go.” He risked a glance at Sam, who was hunch over Castiel’s body, shivering and moaning. Castiel started shivering underneath him as well and with a sudden, piercing scream, it was all over. He could feel Cas coming inside of him and he could have sworn something mentally triggered his own orgasm, though he was probably just imaging things.

When he came back to, he’d slumped forward, head buried in the crook of Castiel’s neck. He sighed and planted a soft kiss to his skin before moving back up. He blinked in confusion when he spotted Sammy a few several feet away from them, sitting in between shattered glass.

“My apologies,” Castiel squirmed and Dean slid off him only to move in right next to him, pulling him close.

“Uhm,” Sam muttered from somewhere far away. “I was done anyways, I guess.”

And Dean just couldn’t process anymore. He closed his eyes, nuzzling into Castiel’s skin. He knew he should reach back and untie his hands, but he just couldn’t. A few moment later, he felt a warm presence at his back and Sam kissed his neck before settling in, wrapping his arms around both of them. Safely blanketed, Dean fell asleep.

He woke up hours later, a deep ache in his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Castiel standing at the window, properly dressed again, tie back around his neck, looking thoughtful. Dean scrambled out of bed silently, shaking a cigarette out of the pack on the nightstand and lighting it up before he joined Cas.

“I repaired them,” Castiel explained without turning around.

“You blew them?” Dean asked, dimly remembering shattered glass somewhere through the fog in his brain. He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep drag.

“You shouldn’t smoke.” Castiel admonished him. “Smoking kills.”

Dean chuckled darkly. “Life kills.” He’d be a happy man if he knew thirty years down the road, he’d die of lung cancer. As it was, he’d probably bite the bullet next week. Death by demon. Or wendigo. Or whatever other freak of nature they would run into. Hey, apparently he’d once just been shot by a mere human petty thief.

“Still,” Castiel insisted. Dean blew smoke in his face, then took another deep drag and pulled the angel in for a deep kiss, sharing the smoke. Castiel pulled back coughing.

“Seriously?” Dean laughed, but he tried to keep it quiet to not wake Sammy. “You can’t handle a bit of smoke?”

“It burns my lungs.” Castiel explained. “It stinks.”

Dean rolled his eyes but stubbed it out on the window sill. “Happy now?”

Castiel cocked his head. “Will you stop smoking?”

“No.” Ever since he was a teenager, he’d always bummed a smoke every now and then, but he only really started once he was back out of hell. And then mostly only because Sam had picked it up while he was gone. And you can’t kiss a smoker without liking the taste yourself.

“Then I’m not happy,” Castiel replied, but there was a rare twinkle in his eyes.

“So…” Dean started, suddenly wishing he was clothed for this. “What we did earlier…”

“The bonding?” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah, about that…” Dean scratched his eyebrow.

“It’s just for us. It only works because our bond pre-existed.” He looked at Dean’s handprints pointedly and Dean covered them self-consciously. “It’s just strengthened. I’ll know when you need help. I’ll know it sooner now.”

“That all there is to it?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

“No,” Castiel confirmed his suspicions.

“I don’t want to know, do I?” Dean sighed, lowering his arms again. He was being silly. This was by far not the weirdest thing in his life. Being deeply bonded to an angel. He’d had worse.

Castiel’s reply was a long stare. “Probably not,” he decided.

“But I’ll find out anyways?” Dean tried.

“I hope you will not have to find out the full extend of it, Dean.” Castiel sounded sad and Dean shivered. Cas took off his trench coat and wrapped it around him. Dean cocked his eyebrow but didn’t comment on it.

“What about Sam?” he asked instead.

“It’s different with Sam. There’s no bond.” Cas glanced back at the bed.

“Then what…” Dean stopped. “You’re cleansing him, aren’t you? Your blood? It gets rid of the demon?” He might have sounded hopeful there, in the end.

Castiel opened his mouth, then closed it again, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought. “Something like that, yes.” He contemplated for a moment and Dean just wanted to hit him. Beat the information out of him. “But there is no demon. There is only Sam.”

Dean nodded. Yes. He… he knew that. He closed his eyes and wrapped the coat tighter around himself anyways.

“Pulling you out too late is my deepest regret.” Castiel confessed out of the blue.

“What are you talking about?” Dean replied gruffly. Yes, a few decades less in the pit would have been swell, but hey, he still got out in time. “I’m still me. I didn’t forget who I am. I didn’t turn into a demon.”

“Yes,” Cas confirmed. “It wasn’t too late for you.”

“Don’t,” Dean glared at him. “Don’t you dare.” He shrugged out of the coat and let it drop to the floor carelessly. Sam was still his brother. Sam was still Sam. Sam was not evil.

Castiel nodded, not saying anything. The minutes passed by but neither of them moved. “Still,” Castiel started back up. “It is my fault. I have to do penance now.”

“What?” Dean’s voice was rough, angry. “Is that what you’re doing here? Penance? Is that why you’re with us?”

Castiel looked away. “I wish I could confirm, but no.”

Dean let out a small sigh of relief, but this was far from over. “So, then what?”

“Being with you, I feel closer to humanity than I have in all my millennia of watching you.” Castiel admitted.

“Being with _us_ makes you feel close to humanity?” Dean repeated. This had to be the stupidest shit he’d ever heard. “Us of all people?” They were probably the least human any still-human being could be, both of them dead and brought back to life, killing monsters, fucking each other, killing fellow human beings for fuck’s sake!

“You live life.” Castiel explained. “You take all the pleasures offered to you. No restraints. You go by instinct. I admire that.”

Dean shook his head. “You have a very fucked up sense of humanity, you know that, Cas?”

“Maybe it’s you who needs to redefine humanity,” Castiel replied. “You should get back before your brother wakes up.”

The obvious brush-off only angered Dean further, but Cas was right. Sam would be pissed if he found the two of them ‘conspiring’ in the dark. The last thing he needed was Sam getting jealous of Castiel. Images of Mindy flashed before his eyes again. Besides, for now he had nothing more to say to the angel.

Without another word, he slid back into bed facing Sam, pulling the covers up around them. His brother moved to accommodate him when he snuggled in to get warm again and Dean sighed. This was still his Sam. He’d stay by his side no matter what. Just as he knew Sam would have his back in return. They just couldn't function without each other.

Maybe Dean should stop smoking after all. He couldn’t risk ever dying before his brother. He couldn’t leave Sammy alone again. If he was sure of anything, it was that Sam needed him just as much, if not more so, than Dean needed him. But as long as they were together, all was right with the world, and there was nothing, no evil force, no army of rogue angels, they couldn’t face. And hell, they might as well kick some ass and kill some evil sons of bitches along the way.


End file.
